Digitized
by Cielmatica
Summary: It was a situation where they didn't think it could happen. And because of that she has to face surviving on her own, avoid getting deleted and experience the cyberspace first hand. An alternate ending to Ep 40 of Rockman.EXE Stream.
1. Chapter 1: Cyber World

**A/N: *Cough* I'm supposed to update my other story but this has been bugging me and the inspiration just won't let me. I had to write this. It was just a thought at first but then it grew and I was actually desperate for any author to make it alive. I was engrossed with Megaman/Rockman a few years back but didn't get it back till I re-watched it again. TBH I liked both the sub and dub versions but because Stream was never dubbed, and not subbed I had to focus clearly on the raw and bit by bit, I managed to understand it. Thankfully, there's someone out there subbing it now and I appreciate what they have done. So for this story's purpose, I'm using the Japanese names for the characters.**

 **So enough of my rambling, on with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman NT Warrior or any of its affliated series or the characters. I just own the plot!**

 **16/11/2015 - Edited. Fixed spelling errors.**

"Speaking"

 _In italics - would generally be Roll speaking_

'Thoughts'

(Maylu=Meiru, Lan=Netto, Megaman=Rockman)

* * *

 _Meiru-chan!_

 _Meiru-chan!_

'Who is it?'

'Who's calling me?'

 _Meiru-chan! Wake up!_

'Roll?'

"Wake up!"

A sharp sting echoed inside her head causing the red haired Meiru to sit up wincing at the pain. "Mou~, what did you do that for Roll?" She cried out bringing up her hand, then paused feeling a soft surface beneath her. She touched it. 'Sand? Weren't we fighting in the station?'

Meiru snapped her eyes opened, noticing that thankfully the sky was dark. 'Stupid me… I must still be in the space station.' However, that thought flew out of the window as she felt a soft wind blowing against her face. Her eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness. And the sight wasn't one she wanted to be greeted with. Sand stretched in all directions, no signs of life. Panic gripped her heart; she turned to get her PET. It wasn't there.

"Roll! Where are you?" Meiru called out.

 _I'm right here, Meiru-chan!_ Roll replied.

"Where?!"

 _Right here!_

Standing to get a better look, Meiru then realized she was wearing gloves when clearly she didn't have any on and something heavy on her head.

"Roll…" Meiru paused, shakily voicing out her question, a sinking realization as to where her Net Navi could be. "Did our cross-fusion undo itself?"

Roll didn't reply as if just noticing the situation. She then said, _No…I guess it didn't._

"Then, where exactly are we?" Meiru voiced out. Her last memories were that of falling into a hole full of lights, a cross fused Netto reaching out for her and then darkness.

Meiru glanced up, concentrating harder at the blinking lights-lines; she corrected herself- and saw how it stretched on before splitting up. It filled up the sky. "No." She breathed out silently.

 _Meiru-chan?_ Roll asked worried for her operator.

"Roll," She gulped, "I-I don't think we're on earth anymore."

* * *

At the same time~

Netto fell to his knees, disappointment and anger filling him. How could he not have noticed? He punched towards the floor.

"Netto-kun…" Rockman softly spoke. Though Rockman wanted to bring his operator out of the state he was, the Navi felt the same. He should have kept an eye out for them. He shouldn't have looked away and concentrated on finishing off Flashman just because they had momentarily seen Meiru and Roll gating off Desertman. After Flashman was defeated, the ear splitting scream broke their concentration of from rushing off to defeat Magnetman.

Netto ignored his Navi's voice; he could still see how the whole event played out.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Seems like Meiru-chan and Roll-chan finished Desertman,_ Rockman said to Netto.

Rockman urgently added, "Netto-kun, there's only two minutes left. We have to hurry!"

Netto quickly called in, "Battle Chip, Flame Sword! Bamboo Sword!"

In retaliation to this, Flashman summoned his attacked, "Shining Bulb Crusher!"

They rushed at each other, Flashman with his attacks ready to be swung out and Netto moving a step faster dealing the blow. A moment after crossing head on, Flashman let a pained grunt, saying his partner's name as death awaited him, "Saiko…"

Dread filling him in at the loss, he yelled in anguish, "Flashman!"

 _Let's go, Netto-_

A scream all too familiar to them sounded off. Netto turned his head, just in time to see Meiru falling into the hole she had created. And added to that, it was shrinking rapidly.

His eyes widened at the sight, his body auto acting itself, yelling out, "Meiru-chan!" Netto faintly felt himself moved towards her. Already, only her arm could be seen.

"Netto!" She screamed back.

He jumped towards her, hoping to at least catch her hand. It was too late. By the time he landed, Meiru had fully entered the hole and the size was no more than the palm of his hand.

Netto shouted out. "Meiru-chan!" The pink clothed girl rapidly shrunk in size as she grew further away from him due to the pull of hole.

As if to mock him, the rapidly shrinking hole, closed up fully. Netto, Rockman both horrified at what happened was shaken out of their shock when Manabe grabbed them.

"Netto-kun, Netto-kun! I know this is a bad time but you have to get Rockman into the control panel. There's not much time left. We have to stop the satellites from crashing into Earth."

Both operator and Navi couldn't recall much of what happened after. The transmitting of his NetNavi, Rockman defeating Magnetman and the control tower quickly making the satellites detonate itself to prevent them from crashing onto Earth, dark Rockman taking Tesla and the Net Police fervently trying to track them down. It was all a blur.

 **END FLASHBACK**

"How could I not see it?" Netto muttered to himself, punching the floor again. "It's my fault Meiru-chan's not here."

"Don't say that Netto-kun." Rockman tried to get his operator out of his despair. "If you're blaming someone, blame it on me. I turned all our attention into defeating Flashman."

Netto stayed silent, shaking his head. It wasn't his Navi's fault. They didn't know. Both of them didn't. They didn't see the stray Neon Light attack hitting the girl in pink thus chucking her into the hole. Netto visibly rubbed his face. He didn't expect this to happen. Meiru-chan falling into the Rush hole she created.

'Rush hole…Rush hole!' An idea sparked into the boy's mind. "Rockman!" Netto half said, half shouted. His blue Navi startled by the change in behavior.

"What is it, Netto-kun?" Rockman asked.

"See if you can contact Roll. A connection, anything!"

"I got it." The Navi went off deeper inside his console trying to find a direct link to the pink NetNavi's PET. Rockman tried all the gates to open up communication. All failed. He didn't want to believe they were gone. But, it was hard. With a final sigh of resignation, Rockman went back to the screen.

Netto eagerly waited his Navi's arrival. He had hoped that possibly Meiru-chan might have escaped at the last possible second. However, when Rockman returned, his face showing one Netto didn't want to see, the boy deflated.

"I'm sorry, Netto-kun. I couldn't contact Roll-chan." Rockman said.

Netto swallowed his feelings of regret before responding, "No. You did your best Rockman." He sat back on the floor gazing towards the celling. People were rushing to prepare their descend to Earth.

"Netto-kun, but why did you want me to contact Roll-chan before?"

"It was a guess, Rockman. I figured that since Meiru-chan used Rush hole, she could've gotten out. But I guess that went out of the drain." He chuckled bitterly.

Rockman pondered at his operator's thought. He could see it happening. Rush's technique being used. 'Rush..Rush…' For some reason the dog's name bothered him. Rockman closed his eyes, his arms crossed thinking hardly. What was it about the dog that seemed important all of a sudden?

'Let's start at the beginning.' Rockman thought. 'Rush, a dog type program, mischievous, can portal from our world to here, made by Hikari-hakase for Meiru and the others to find me. Roll-chan likes him as well. AH!'

"Netto-kun!" Rockman agitatedly yelled.

"What is it, Rockman?" His operator asked in returned.

"Rush was created by Hikari-hakase right?"

"Papa? Yeah but what does that have to do with this?"

"Concentrate, Netto-kun! Since Rush was created by him, Hikari-hakase might know where they are!"

Netto bolted upright. "You're right! Rockman, you're the best! Let's find out."

* * *

 **Back to the girls~**

 _Of course we're not on earth Meiru-chan._ Roll giggled. _We're in space right?_

Meiru could feel the sigh coming out. 'Roll…'

"I'm not talking about that. Roll, since we're still cross-fused, you can see it right? Those lines." Meiru pointed upwards towards the millions of lines, running across the sky. Some brightening while others stayed dark.

 _Oh…_ Roll responded, seeing the image. _Wait are those data lines?_

"Huh?"

 _Data lines, Meiru-chan. They transmit information from one end to another. But they can only be seen… RUSH, RUSH!_

"Roll, what's going on?"

 _But her Navi either ignored her or was busy trying to talk to a certain dog._

 _Rush! Are you okay?_

"Roll! What is it?"

 _Rush's unconscious, Meiru-chan and I think I know where we are._

"And?"

 _The Virtual world. My home._

Meiru stood still. But how did? Was it possible for her to exist when she wasn't even data? What happened when she fell?

"Roll, when I fell, what happened? If I remember, the Rush hole, I created was a gate to some unknown place. I shouldn't be here."

Somehow an image of Roll biting her lower lip appeared in her mind _. I'm not too sure Meiru-chan but I think Rush may have saved us._

"The darkness took over." Meiru mumbled.

 _What is it, Meiru-chan?_

"I remember seeing Netto before darkness clouded my vision. Rush must have opened a portal to here."

The cross-fused human stayed silent. The possibility of her entering the cybernetic universe was a concept she needed time to get used to. But first things first, she needed to get back home. And with Rush unconscious, it was impossible.

"Should I undo the fusion?" Meiru asked.

 _NO!_ Roll's shout came, rattling Meiru's head.

"Roll…" The girl gripped her head again.

 _I'm sorry, Meiru-chan. I don't think that's a good idea. I have a feeling something bad might happen._

Trusting her Navi since Roll practically lived in this world, Meiru nodded. "Alright, then what do we do now? We have no idea where we are and Rush being unconscious doesn't help us at all. Should we just walk?"

Roll contemplated. This was a really bad scenario in her opinion. As being Meiru's NetNavi, she optioned to stay where they are but being in the desert at night, it was better to get some walk some distance before night turned to day.

 _Let's go, Meiru-chan._ Roll simply said, having a gut instinct that going straight may lead them to civilization. _'But… it looks like I know this place.'_

* * *

 **Another place**

He looked towards the scene showing the conversation held between the blue Navi and his operator. "Heh~, so the girl's gone and it looks like Rockman's little friend with it. It looks fun. I wonder where those two are now."

* * *

 **A/N: And there we have it! For me, Meiru/Maylu's character was never properly explored or her relationship with Roll. We just know they get along well like Netto/Lan with Rockman/Megaman. Not as much as them though. Thanks for reading and if you do mind about the Japanese names, let me know. Just to note '** hakase' **means** professor. **Hopefully the characters are what they are like in the anime of Stream. Cause I'm basing it on that version. Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Desert Area

**A/N: Suppose to upload this on Friday but... I couldn't wait. And uh, sorry to the readers who expected a ToGP update.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman NT Warrior or any of its affliated series.**

"Speaking"

 _Italics are Roll speaking_

'Thoughts'

(Meiru=Maylu, Netto=Lan, Rockman=MegaMan)

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Meiru woke up, stretched her limbs, feeling the soreness of her muscles. She took a break after travelling for hours with no destination in sight. She sighed at the situation she currently was in, brushed off the sand from her pink dress; Meiru stood up and simply continued onwards.

 _Ohayo, Meiru-chan._ Roll greeted.

"Ohayo Roll, how's Rush doing?" Meiru asked.

 _He's still sleeping,_ Roll replied.

"Is that so?" A day into the Cyber world and Meiru had already found herself to be homesick. Though it was her decision to finally be of use to help her childhood friend instead of sitting on the sidelines, Meiru for a second, thought that maybe she should leave all those adventures to Netto. She banished the idea immediately after that. This was no time for second doubts.

By some stroke of luck, or maybe it was her Navi's settings, the glare of the sun didn't affect her much. So she made progress slowly, but surely. Though it was comforting that she wasn't at all alone, she physically was. Meiru sighed once more, wishing that her friends were here.

 _Meiru-chan, is something wrong?_ Her Navi questioned.

"It's nothing." Something then entered her mind. "Ne, Roll?"

 _What is it?_

"You don't have to eat right?"

 _Yes, though sleep is a secondary purpose all we require is for the PET to be charged up. Why do you need to-oh…?_ Roll paused. _Do you still require nourishment to function?_

"I'm not sure. I don't have the desire to eat anything now but I think I might need to. I can probably go on without eating for a while."

Roll kept silent then said, _Maybe it's because we're fused at the moment and your daily needs may have decreased. But then again, I'll keep a look out for a source of water._

Meiru smiled momentarily, her worries forgotten. "Thanks Roll. I'm glad you're with me at the moment." She felt her Navi's smile before treading on through the vast desert. In the meantime, Meiru hoped nothing would cross her path. How wrong she was.

* * *

 **Back in the Real World**

 **Time:** 15:25

Hikari Netto burst into the open hallway, chaos looming behind him. Screams and crashes trailed behind.

"Rockman, you alright?" He asked. Rockman had returned to his PET after accomplishing to unlock the door blocking them from their destination.

"Yes, but Netto-kun, we shouldn't have just rushed into SciLab with you wearing your roller blades on!" Rockman still found time to reprimand his operator.

"I know, I know. However, if I didn't do that we would have never made it here. The Net Police weren't even letting us get here. They wanted us to report about the situation. Report, Rockman! Manabe-san was there, she could've done it instead," Netto said angrily while maintaining to skate through the hall.

"I think they were just worried about you, Netto-kun. Even I am. You haven't gotten much sleep."

"I'll sleep when this is over," came the reply.

Rockman sigh then focused at the task at hand. At the moment, he and his operator had one goal in mind. "Okay, if I've read the files right, Hikari-hakase should be on the left hallway coming up, the third door to your right."

"I got it. Thanks Rockman."

Netto skated faster with smooth efficiency, turning left, nearly colliding with a scientist, and avoided the cleaner coming out from a room before bursting inside his father's office.

Hikari Yuichirou was enjoying a cup of coffee while simultaneously working on his laptop. Imagine then, the outcome of his son bursting to his office yelling, "Papa! Tell us about Rush!"

Surprised at the intrusion and the force of which the door produced a loud 'BANG!' Yuichirou's coffee spilt onto desk, some of the liquid managed to even splatter on his laptop. Shouting out a cursed, "NOO…", the scientist momentarily forgot about his son's presence.

"Tissues, where are the tissues?!" He scrambled his desk, papers flying off till he located the box near his son.

"Ah, Netto! Hurry and bring the tissues to me!"

"Eh?" Netto blinking asked.

"The tissues!"

"Ah, right." Netto passed the box to his father who was rapidly trying to clean up the spilt coffee. "Wait! This isn't the time for this! Papa, can you tell us about Rush?!"

Yuichirou who finally had wiped the coffee, then turned his attention to his son as if finally noticing the presence the boy was making, "Huh, Netto? What are you doing here?"

Netto felt the urged to slam his palm against the table. "Rush! Papa, tell us about Rush!"

"Rush? What do you need to know about him?"

Rockman feeling annoyed at the slowness of the situation made the screen project his image so his face was staring at the Hikaris.

"Hikari-hakase, its Meiru-chan and Roll-chan!"

Yuichirou glanced towards the blue Net Navi. "What about them? Ah! Are you asking how they are able to cross fuse with Rush Syncho-chip?"

"NO!" Both operator and Net Navi yelled together. Recognizing and seeing how winded his son look and the way Rockman was expressing himself, Yuichirou pulled himself together then asked, "What is it you two? What happened? Start at the beginning."

Netto caught his breath first. "We were fighting Asteroid Navis in the station, Meiru-chan and I. Everything was fine till, till…" Netto grew distant.

"Netto?"

"Until, Meiru-chan fell into the Rush Hole." Rockman finished for him.

Yuichirou couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Is this right?! Meiru-chan fell into a Rush Hole?" He asked his son who dimly nodded as a response. Yuichirou breathed in quietly before letting all the air out. "So that's why you're asking about Rush."

"Un..." Rockmon voiced his answer.

A thought plagued Yuuchirou's mind. "Wait a moment, what type of hole did Meiru-chan create?!"

"What?" Netto questioned his father.

"Netto, think back. This is important. What type of hole did she create? Was it one Rush would usually make?"

For once, Netto couldn't remember. He was so hung up on defeating the Asteroid Navis and preventing destruction from making itself unto the earth that he just assumed the one Meiru-chan made would lead to the Cyber world.

"I-I don't know."

"How about you, Rockman?" Though Yuichirou felt he needs to comfort his son, there were other matters pressing at hand.

Rockmon pondered. He was the same with Netto however he managed to get a glimpse of what it was. "I can't remember that well but there were lines on the side like orange, red cables, nothing like the one Rush would make to go to and from the Network."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Papa, what is it? Why does this matter?"

Yuichirou wasn't sure how to respond. But he had to; news like this just wasn't easy to break, "Listen, Netto. I'm not positively sure yet, but remember how Meiru-chan and Roll managed to cross fused the first time? They used Rush as a Synchro-chip, right? And proving not only she and Roll cross fused, they cross fused with Rush as well. The reason why they have been able to use his abilities as well."

Netto only nodded a sign his father took as a gesture to continue.

"As you know Rush also developed the skill to open a portal from our world to their world and vice-versa. Rush's complexity of opening portals was a bug we never really understood. And Meiru-chan has access to use it now. She understands a bit more than we do. So the thing is Netto, when Meiru-chan wanted to get rid of viruses, she would most likely opened a portal to the Cyber World. But now, if the opponent was an Asteroid Navi, what type of portal would she most likely make?"

Netto opened his mouth, his throat dry at the prospect of the solution to his father's question. "Y-You don't mean…"

Yuichirou nodded, his fingers pressed to his forehead as an act to get rid of an incoming headache, "In order to get rid of Desertman, Meiru-chan would be expected to send him where he couldn't be summoned anymore." He paused before letting out his final thoughts, "In other words, a one way trip to deletion."

* * *

 **Cyber World**

Meiru coughed, blocking the lower part of her face with her hand against the blowing wind. 'For a virtual world, the realism is almost the same,' she thought. She trudged carefully with the wind blowing against her lithe figure. Rush was still unconscious and she didn't know what was wrong with the dog. There were a lot of things she didn't know. Meiru sighed. It wasn't like her to think about the unknown for too long. She walked another couple of meters before exhaustion caught up to her.

"Roll, I'm taking a break."

 _Alright, Meiru-chan. Do you want to stop for the day? We've traveled quite far from our original place._ Roll asked.

"No. I'll continue again at night. We don't know exactly where we are. It's best if we find suitable shelter first."

 _If you say so, Meiru-chan._

Meiru managed to spot an outcrop of a rock that shaded its underbelly from the sun. "Would that place be alright for us to rest?"

Roll looked from her operator's eyes. _Hmm, I guess so. Be careful though. How much farther are we from the rock?_

"I think about twenty meters away. Walk?"

 _No. You've pushed yourself too much already. You should rest for a few minutes. The sun isn't doing much good to you._

"Hmm, I got it."

Silence passed between the two. Meiru let her mind wandered while she rest. She wondered why she had to get herself in this situation instead of having a perfectly normal victory with Netto. Having being chosen by Duo was an accomplishment for her. At that point, it was enough but to be drag into something like this… She shook her head at that. Time moved slowly for the cross fused human. Having felt her energy being recovered, Meiru stood up, only to be buffeted by a strong gust of wind. She toppled back down, face fronting into the sand.

 _Meiru-chan! Are you alright?_ Roll worrying.

She spat out the remains of sand in her mouth. "I'm okay. What happened?"

The operator felt her Navi receding away to check the situation. It wasn't long before Roll came back. _We may have a problem._

"What is it?"

 _A sandstorm is heading to our direction._

"W-what? How?"

 _I'm not sure. Viruses tend to lurk in areas where Navis aren't commonly seen. They aren't supposed to be active. They normally do nothing till they receive some purpose._

"Viruses?! Do you know what type they are Roll?"

 _Yes. A Fanner type virus, they're normally the ones who can create wind this strong. Meiru-chan, we should take cover behind the rock._

"Why? Can't we fight them?"

 _It's not worth it! The viruses are further away and the sandstorm will be on us before we can even reach them. Run to the rock!_

Heeding her Navi's advice, Meiru stood up, froze staring back what Roll had warned her about. The sandstorm was unlike anything she ever seen. Standing tall more than a mile and extending hundreds of meters wide, it made the cross fused Meiru look like a little insect. Sand billowed viciously, swirling and raking up more sand to join its chaotic nature. Her mouth turned dry. How was she going to escape this?

 _Meiru-chan, what are you doing?! RUN!_

Startled by Roll's command, Meiru ran for the rock. It was easier said than done. Running on sand wasn't the worst thing Meiru did but it proved quite a challenge. With each pace, her already replenished energy drain, her stamina back on low again. Meiru glanced back to the sandstorm. It was gaining on her.

"Roll, how many minutes more?"

 _3 minutes and counting. Don't look back, Meiru-chan. It's a lot more powerful than the one the others and I encountered when we went to get back Rockman's frame. You have to keep going, if you get caught…_

Roll's unfinished sentence fortified Meiru's resolve to not get caught. She strained her legs putting forth all her energy into them. 'Faster, don't look back. Remember what Roll said.' The outcropping in sight, it was only a matter of a few steps before they were finally safe. 5 steps left. 3 more, 2…

Whoosh.

* * *

 **A/N: It might be a bit sudden to have her encounter a danger but I think it's just right. And thank you FeralBass and IchigoPinkPearl101 for favouriting/following this story. I hope to meet to your expectations. Good news is Chapter 3 is already written. Bad news, well... I'm not going to upload it. Hahaha. I'm triple checking it to make sure it's not going off direction and within what I want within my imagination's condition. Right for some words** ohayo **means** good morning. **And** Un **is basically the sound one makes to say they agree or another word '** Yes'. **If some didn't know.**


	3. Chapter 3: Desert - Surviving

**A/N: I almost forgot to post this today.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman NT Warrior or any of its affiliated series.**

 **Happy Reading!**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

 _Italics - Roll speaking_

(Meiru=Maylu, Netto=Lan, Rockman=Megaman)

* * *

They marched across the desert following the oldest. One, two, one, two; left, right, left, right; Their cute, little yellow helmets shining brightly against the sun. If one were to look from a distance, they would be nothing more than little moving balls crossing the desert. Up close, you can see the pickaxe being held on their right side. Suddenly, the eldest stopped. The one behind bumped into him. Then, he got bumped, and another and another. Basically, a chain reaction had been set into motion with those balls bumping into each other. The last one was lucky. He managed to stop. The youngest Mettaur was no bigger than a regular Net Navi's palm.

He saw all the other Mettaur gazing to their left. Wondering what was so interesting he too turn. Nothing. The others too began to voice out their dissatisfaction at being stopped so suddenly. The biggest being faced with all those angry looks, apologized and began marching again. He thought he saw something near the horizon. Shaking off the possible illusion, he concentrated on leading the Mettaurs. Pink coloured viruses in the desert? As if!

* * *

Her back felt heavy. There was something heavy on her. Her head was pounding. Why did it hurt? But her main concern was to get the thing off her back. She wanted help. 'Someone…Get it off me. Anyone…Rockman…'

A glimpse of the Net Navi she held a crush on brushed her; it jolted her mind awake and she felt herself buried beneath the sand. She somehow found the strength to get herself out. It was strenuous work. More sand began to shuffle away from her body sliding down. Feeling as if all the sand had begun to wash away, she slowly opened her eyes. She already knew what would be sought upon. She had stopped to rest before. The area ahead for her was desolated. How far back did the sandstorm wreak havoc? She didn't know. And she didn't need to look back as it was the direction from where she came. Right now, Roll had one goal in mind: bring her operator to safety.

Considering the circumstances they were in, Roll didn't know what was becoming to the both of them. First, it was being cast into the CyberSpace cross fused with Meiru-chan. Next, finding out that a sandstorm was headed to their direction and now this. Roll, in control of the cross fused human. Not to say it wasn't pleasant, but Roll found it hard to believe she was commandeering her operator's body. It wasn't normal, definitely _not_ normal. And she had the sandstorm to blame for it.

It happened so violently. Meiru-chan had made it to the rock outcrop that Roll was sure. But what occurred next was nothing her circuit processors could even keep up. After Meiru-chan took cover, the sandstorm blinded them. Roll had kept talking to her operator and the next thing she knew she wasn't in the backseat of the cross fusion, she had taken the driver's seat.

"Meiru-chan! Meiru-chan! What happened?" She yelled through the storm. She didn't get an answer. Roll overwhelmed by another problem, didn't notice that the winds were getting more violent. They whipped at her, forcing her to tuck herself into a ball. She mumbled to herself hoping the shelter would hold up. It didn't. She felt herself being lifted up and the sound of crumbling. That was all she remembered.

Now, Roll was lost and at best, alone. The sun had already gone down. No doubt the storm had taken the rest of the day. Roll clutched her hands into a ball before continuing on the direction they were headed. She wondered if it made any difference after what happened later.

Travelling at night after encountering and surviving a hazard of a desert was probably not a good idea was Roll's claim after sitting down and grabbing grains of sands as she felt pain all over. It occurred after the first hour of her journey travelling. It had come as tiny pinpricks over the arms of her NetOp, and then it increased tenfold making the Navi stagger. Spreading all over the physique of the girl and she gritted her teeth making whimpers of pain. And the next surprised her. Data, actual data with binary numbers were slowly coming out…from her.

Her first thought was that a virus had ambushed her. Her second and more believable was the fact that she had taken over the body of a physical human being who was still cross fused with her and was stuck in the digital world together. A theory of a human going to the cyber space was never explored as most would deem it as impossible. Data appearing in the human world? That was reasonable. Dimensional areas were the proof of that. But that had consequences. Consequences like the Darkloids, viruses materializing and now the Asteroid Navis.

So then what was the consequence of a cross fused human stuck in the Cyber world? Roll didn't know. She wanted the pain to stop. As if her wish was granted, Roll was thrust suddenly back, not in charge of a human body, back into the space where she originally belonged. She nearly cried in relief. Then, she remembered her NetOp.

 _Meiru-chan!_ Roll hastily called. _Meiru-chan! Can you hear me?!_

"Ung…Roll? Ah, wait. My head hurts at the moment." Meiru coughed, shaking the dizzy spell and looked around, confused. "What happened to the sandstorm?"

 _It passed quite a while ago. Anyway, are you fine? You don't hurt anywhere?_

"Un, why are you asking me that?" Meiru had a strong urge to ask her Navi. "Roll… I don't recognize where we are. What happened?"

Roll kept quiet. It may have been a fluke of a chance that she got a kind of whiplash for just being in the Cyber World…just not in her body.

"Roll?"

 _I'm not entirely sure. You blacked out as soon as we reached the rock and I think we got blown away._

Meiru felt that her Navi wasn't telling her the whole truth. "Ah… Is there something else you want to tell me?"

 _N-No…_

Meiru narrowed her eyes. She knew Roll was hiding something. She knew when Roll had asked indirectly if she was injured. Something had happened when she blacked out.

"If you say so." She replied leaving the matter, though her mind was going on full throttle to come up with an idea to ask her Navi about it. She could imagine Roll pushing the matter away.

"Rush still not responding?" Meiru changed the topic suspecting her Navi was preoccupied to not notice her action. Roll responded what Meiru expected, taking the bait.

 _No, I'm worried about him Meiru-chan._

Meiru hummed her agreement. "But we can't do anything about that until he wakes up. In the meantime, let's cover more ground."

She moved, sand shifting beneath her feet as she trudge across the desert. Her breaths became deeper as she forced herself to move. In truth, she wanted to break down and just sit. Wait for help to come to her. That unfortunately wasn't an option to her anymore. When she was able to just cross fused with Roll, it made her feel useful again. And then Duo had her marked as one of the Chosen. A mark that she and Netto shared… with other people; it didn't matter as long as she now could stand by his side. It was also the reason why she couldn't wait for help to come. She had to take the initiative. But a side of her, her insecurities wondered, was there someone looking for them? Was _Netto_ looking for them? Or was he prioritizing his duties as a Net Saviour, putting all his effort to stop Duo with the other cross fusion members where he deemed rescuing his childhood friend wasn't important as much. With the morbid thought lingering her mind, and her Navi silent, Meiru climbed up a sand dune, going down slowly displacing the sand.

* * *

 **Inside a Building**

"It's true then?" The dark coloured figure sat on the desk, interested in what the woman had to say. He had overheard the conversation between the blue Net Navi and his NetOp but, he couldn't jump to conclusions now.

"Of course it's true! I saw it happen myself. The little brat fell into the hole she created. Not that I care but at least Flashman did something for Neo World Three. Too late to congratulate him now," Tesla muttered.

"So…there's a chance she's alive?" He voiced out the question.

Tesla looked at Dark Rockman scowling. "Isn't that obvious? Why are you still keeping me here?"

Dark Rockman cast an uninterested glance at the woman. "Things aren't always straight forward. The girl could've died. And for keeping you here, I'm not going to tell."

Tesla ignored Dark Rockman's roundabout way for answering a simple no to her question asking her own. "What do you mean could've died? I'm sure Rockman and the other brat must've rescued her by now."

Dark Rockman laughed. The woman really was simple. "Desertman got destroyed when he went in. What's to say it isn't the same for her?"

Tesla opened her mouth to retort but her voice wouldn't come out. She never really thought of it that way.

"Well if she did die, I wonder how they're both doing. In grief, that much I would know. Still, her being alive is also a possibility. Hmm…"

He then called out, "Swallowman, Cloudman!"

Two voices blended in, "Yes, Dark Rockman-sama?"

"I want you two to send your scouts to find this girl." An image of a cross fused Meiru appeared before them. The two Darkloids nodded before going off to gather some viruses.

Tesla watching the entire event said, "I don't get you. Why try to find the girl even if she's not alive? And the Cyber Space? What makes you think she could even be there?"

Dark Rockman laughed loudly. "I told you before didn't I? Things may not be as straight forward as it can be. And if I do find her, then imagine what Rockman and Netto would look like finding her miraculously alive with me and then dead, when I get the pleasure to kill her right in front of them. I'll rip their hearts into bits."

Tesla visibly flinched at the crazed duplicate version of Rockman. "What the hell are you?"

Expecting the question, Dark Rockman merely replied, "Everything he isn't."

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, sorry for chapter 3 being short and no Netto/Lan. But the next one is focused on the things back home and some old faces make a comeback. The timeline of the events is going to get pretty hazy so on Chapter 5, I'll do the timeline of days of what happened per day. And an apology in advance if Meiru and Roll is a bit OOC. They're in the Cyber World. It's to be expected they needed to change. I'll do my best to keep them in character but the anime doesn't provide a lot of info.**


	4. Chapter 4: Aimless - Attempt

**A/N: Yeaahhh... *sweatdrops***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman NT Warrior or any of its affiliated series.**

 **Edited: 11/1/2016 Fixed spelling mistakes**

(Netto=Lan, Rockman=Megaman, Dekao=Dex, Yaito=Yai, Tooru=Tory)

* * *

Previously

 _Netto opened his mouth, his throat dry at the prospect of the solution to his father's question. "Y-You don't mean…"_

 _Yuichirou nodded, his fingers pressed to his forehead as an act to get rid of an incoming headache, "In order to get rid of Desertman, Meiru-chan would be expected to send him where he couldn't be summoned anymore." He paused before letting out his final thoughts, "In other words, a one way trip to deletion."_

* * *

"No!" The Hikaris turned to Rockman, his figure shaking at another one of their hopes being shot down. "It can't be true! Netto-kun, we're not giving up easily, right?"

But reality doesn't always go what you want it to. And that was what Rockman wanted to say as he and Netto stood before Hikari-hakase, their faith in saving their friends going down the drain. They were grasping at straws now.

Weakly, Netto asked, struggling not to have his voice break, "But couldn't they change the destination. It's possible, isn't it?"

Yuichirou closed his eyes to think. "Theoretically, it could be possible. However, given the circumstances, it's highly unlikely they managed to. I'm sorry, Netto. Meiru-chan and Roll-"

Netto shoved his father aside not wanting to hear the rest, skating down the hallway ignoring the yells Yuichirou was asking him to stop. He had to get out of there. He just had to. Even with his mind in chaos at the revelation, Netto managed to skate himself out of SciLabs. He needed a place to gather his thoughts.

Rockman was also quiet. The once invincible, energy induced duo looked detached from the world. Netto skated aimlessly through the city, letting his body muscles do all the work. Or maybe a part of his mind had some control as he found himself right in front of the playground where Meiru had defended Netto when they were little. Gasping at the flow of memory and the insight of his best friend not being here anymore, Netto couldn't stop the tears from coming out. He collapsed to the grass, trying not to make a scene. It wasn't easy. Not feeling the small trail of tears stopping, Netto laid back on the grass, one arm across his eyes, the other lying upon the grass. He felt pathetic. Where was the Net Saviour he held pride in becoming. He was gone. Netto laughed miserably.

"Ne, Rockman?" Netto asked his voice slightly strangled.

"…Hai, Netto-kun?" Rockman's reply was distant. Even the Navi had trouble coping.

"It's… It's never going to be the same is it?"

"No. I guess not."

Operator and Navi laid there not caring how the world ran. Both felt frustrated at how reality had suddenly thrown them a curve ball out of nowhere. Netto continued thinking about the incident, gritting his teeth as the memory played in his mind. Repeatedly, it played. And more details were added due to realization of his childhood friend not coming back. It was either seeing Meiru falling to her death, or another of her being deleted or the fact she screamed his name as she disappeared into the cybernetic portal. Netto stayed still hoping no one would bother him. Sadly, he got a more chipper response.

"Are? Netto? It is! It is-chu!"

Suddenly, a small figure walked up to the duo prompting Netto to remove his arm. Imagine his surprise to see Chisao, Dekao's little brother. Chisao in the meantime noticed his tears.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying-chu?" Chisao asked. Netto immediately wiped them off.

"It's nothing. What are you doing here Chisao?"

"Oh! It's Meiru-chan and Rush-chu! We were supposed to meet up today!" The little boy proudly stated. Then added, "But I can't find them anywhere. Do you know where they are-chu?"

Reminded again, Netto's tears came though they stayed not dropping.

Chisao panicked. "What's wrong-chu? Did I do something wrong? I'll go find Meiru-chan!"

Frustrated and without meaning to, Netto lash out. "Meiru-chan's not here anymore!"

Chisao stepped back. "What d'you mean?"

"It's all my fault! I let her down!"

"Netto-kun…" Rockman spoke up, distraught in his voice.

"It wasn't supposed to happen!" Netto dashed out, leaving Chisao bewildered at the entire event. What just happened? Confused and concerned, Chisao went to the one person he thought could help him, his big brother.

* * *

 **Day 4**

Dekao stared at the homey, blue roofed house. He wasn't exactly sure why he was here. Chisao had barged into Maha Curry declaring 'there's something weird about Netto-chu!' Perplexed, Dekao calmed his brother and asked him to start from the beginning. He got some bit and pieces of Netto lying on the grass, crying according to Chisao and then declaring to his little brother of Meiru-chan not here anymore. What the hell did Netto mean?

Dekao pressed the doorbell waiting for Netto's mother to open. She did open though her face was more of exhaustion and worried.

"Ah, Dekao-kun, are you here to visit Netto?"

Dekao nodded his head, concern smoothing into his face. "Are you all right, Obasan?"

"Me? Oh I'm fine. It's Netto I'm worried about. He hasn't come out of his room since he got home. And usually it's Rockman that gets him going. But both of them aren't responding. Do you know what happened? I asked Yuichirou-san if he knew anything but he looked almost like Netto. I didn't bother asking him then."

"…I'm not sure. That's why I'm here to find out."

"Please do. Other than Rockman, the only one who could get him going is Meiru-chan and I haven't seen her in a while. Don't mind me. You go upstairs and I'll fix you something to eat."

Dekao made his choice to quickly go. It was unusual, Dekao thought as he climbed up the stairs. Netto wasn't the type to ignore his mother. And when he did go off into this state, it was usually from losing a Navi battle. Though, it also wasn't long till he came bouncing back up and became stronger. And determined to help his friend when he failed to cross fuse for him, Dekao knocked the door.

"Oi, Netto, open up. It's Dekao."

A shuffling noise could be heard inside.

"Your mother is really worried about you. And Rockman, don't you normally take care of him?"

A muffled response came. Dekao strained his ears. The words suspiciously sounded like 'Go away'.

"I mean it Netto. Chisao came to me yesterday about he met you by the park and your state. He's worried about you."

The only response was, "Just go."

Ticked off at the lackluster response, Dekao angrily said, "What do you even do in there anyway?! Lying on your bed staring at nothing?! I bet your Netbattling skills have gone down! Rockman's wasting his time with you! If Meiru-chan was here right now, I bet even she-"

The door opened suddenly and a hard faced Netto stared at Dekao. "Don't you dare say anything bad about Rockman. And you don't even know what Meiru-chan would say!"

Astonished at actually managing Netto to get out when he thought he would fail, Dekao continued to taunt, "Why? Because you're her childhood friend? News flash Netto, you're not her only friend. Wait till Meiru-chan hears this. She and Roll would knock you both-"

"SHUT UP!"

Unfazed, Dekao continued, "No. And I think I should send Gutsman to get Meiru-chan here now." Turning his attention away, Dekao asked his Navi, "Gutsman, pass the message to Roll, could y-?"

"Meiru-chan's not here!"

Dekao made a face. "Duh. She lives next door to you. It won't even take her-"

Frustrated, Netto bit back a scream of irritation and hissed at his friend, "She's gone, you idiot!"

His attention diverted, Dekao asked, "What do you mean?"

His energy spent on restraining not to clobber his friend, Netto spilled all that had happened. How the both of them had cross fused to stop Asteroid Navis, each of them taking one of the opponent, the battle turning over to their side and Meiru's inevitable fall. Dekao listened to his friend ramble.

"I asked Papa to find out if Meiru-chan survived. He say she most probably didn't," Netto glumly finished. Netto fully expected his friend to punch him. He smiled bitterly. Dekao had a major crush on his childhood friend. It was an expected reaction. He waited for the incoming pain and shouts. Dekao did the opposite. He grabbed Netto by the scruff of his neck, made sure his(Netto's) PET was on him and dragged him down the stairs.

"Obasan, Netto and I are leaving for a bit!" Dekao shouted as he and the boy exited through the front door. Netto meanwhile tried to get away from Dekao's hold.

"What are you doing?! Let go!"

Dekao ignored his friend's protests and kept on making his way. By the time Netto noticed his surrounding, Dekao had managed to grab his friend to the school where he and Rockman had beaten Gutsman for the first time since he became Netto's official Navi.

Dekao dragged the boy to their familiar station and released his hold. He transmitted Gutsman inside.

"Did you just drag me all this way for a Net battle? Are you serious?! I'm not even in the mood!"

"Netto! We're not going to have a Net battle. First, plug in Rockman." Seeing Netto's skeptical look, he yelled, "Just do it!"

"Alright! Alright!" Once done, Dekao signaled to Gutsman.

"Gutsman, you can handle him right?" Dekao glanced at the two Navis.

"Hai! Just leave it to me-guts!" Waving off his operator, Gutsman dragged-more like grabbed- Rockman away.

"Hey! Where's he taking, Rockman. What are you up to?" Netto questioned.

"Let me ask you this first, do you think Meiru-chan's dead?"

At the prompt of mentioning his best friend, Netto's mood turned somber. "What do you care?"

Dekao had almost enough with his brown headed friend. "Netto, I'm asking you personally, do _you_ think she's gone?"

"No." His answer was clear and straight forward. Dekao almost smiled. He then punched the boy, hard. "I-Ite!"

"Then, what the hell are you doing here dilly dallying?!"

"You just punched me!"

"FOCUS! Why are you giving up easily? You don't! Just because Hikari-hakase say she wouldn't make it doesn't mean it's over yet!"

"But-"

"Have you ever been the type to listen to people Netto? Meiru-chan cross fused. There's a chance she's alive!"

"Don't you think I know that?! I try to convince myself but all I can see is her disappearing!"

"Then stop thinking about that! Look at the options! What if she managed to survive? What if she's waiting for you?"

Netto stared at his friend. What he said was true. He didn't think his childhood friend was dead. They haven't found proof yet. And what his father says wasn't always right. But, there was always a but. He bit his lip in frustration. Why couldn't he just do what he wanted?

"Netto-kun…" Netto look up seeing Rockman had come back and strangely, with a smile on his face ever since the problem started. "Let's do it."

"Rockman…How?"

"Gutsman helped me. He… managed to open up my mind," Rockman spoke no further than that which made his NetOp curious. Wasting no time, Rockman got straight to the point. "Netto-kun, I know it's hard for you. It's hard for me too. I don't want us to regret. If there's a chance that Meiru-chan and Roll-chan's still alive, we have to take that chance. We always have a way in the end. Don't we Netto-kun?"

"…"

" _I'm_ not going to give up on them. Are _you_?"

"…"

It was a challenge. Rockman always knew what to say to him. The question seemed to spark the dying embers of Netto's resolve. Rockman was right. If Meiru-chan was gone, he had to live with that. It wouldn't be easy to live with the pain of your friend dead but if there was still the tiny glimmer of hope( or more accurately his instinct) that told him she wasn't, he would grab it and never let go. Not again.

Netto let out a laugh, one that sounded like him and stated, "I can't say anything if all of you gang up on me."

Dekao let out a grin. Things were getting back to normal. "Where should we start?"

Netto began thinking. A glimmer of his friend's disappearance and her frightened face flashed before his eyes. He mentally shook it away and replied, "Papa would just think we're desperate now. I can't say it's not true. The question is where do we start looking?"

"Netto-kun, why don't we try searching the Net?" Rockman gave his opinion.

"The Net, why?" Dekao probed.

"It's the only place I can think of. If Meiru-chan managed to survive, she might have Roll going around the Net. Maybe she can't contact us at the moment," Rockman replied.

"Hmm, it's a good place to start." Netto nodded his agreement. "But how are we going to search for them? We can't use the scanners at SciLab."

"Oi, oi, Netto, have you forgotten about us?" Dekao fake hurt at being forgotten easily. "Gutsman and I can help you search."

"But the Net is huge! Two Navis alone won't cover it. It'll take us weeks." Netto voiced out the hole in that plan.

"Then, how about this, Netto-kun? We start searching places we've been to. It's better to search the areas we know rather than ones we don't."

"But that'll still take too long." Netto argued.

"Netto, aren't you forgetting something?" Dekao interrupted.

"What?"

"The others would want to hear this. Especially, Yaito-chan and Tohru-kun. I'm sure they'll help." Netto looked reluctant. Thankfully for him, a NetNavi was already grasping at the solution.

"Let's do it, Netto-kun!" Rockman voiced out his eagerness.

"Do it-guts!" Gutsman settled.

Glad that he was no longer dealing with the problem alone, Netto yelled out, "Yosh! We're definitely getting Meiru-chan back!" Thankfully, the school was empty so no teacher had come rushing for the entire ruckus they were making. "Oh and Dekao," Netto halted prompting Dekao to look at him, backing slightly from the evil look on Netto's face, "I haven't forgotten your punch. Let me return it!"

"W-wait, Netto. That was only for-" Dekao dodged. He yelped seeing the incoming hand and darted around the table.

"Stop dodging! I need to pay you back!"

"You deserved it anyway! Letting my poor Meiru-cha-whoa! - Gutsman, help me!"

Gutsman could only stare back as he watched the two operators running around the room: Dekao moving away from a slightly active Netto who was aiming a punch to the boy. Rockman shook his head and silently sighed at his NetOp's behavior.

"Netto-kun…"

* * *

 **A/N: The excuse for the long update would be cause of school and life and my gaming tendencies. This chapter focuses on Netto rebounding back. I know I didn't capture him fully and sorry if he's OOC. The other part of a might be rushed thing was him rebounding quickly. But with the time skip of 2/3 days I think that's long enough before someone notices. Don't get me wrong but even with Netto believing that Meiru might still be alive, he's going to have some issues later. I just think he's not the type to brood a long time and the other reason would be I've read some stories where the protagonist broods for a few chapters then get started. I don't mind it but when it stretched too long, it's kind of dull unless they're done exceptionally good. Dekao/Dex just managed to get him started. Sorry for the ranting.**

 **And yes, the other characters from Rockman. EXE and Rockman. EXE Axess are coming back. I felt they weren't given enough justice since they were pushed aside in Stream. And the explanation of why Dekao/Dex was the one to get Netto on his feet is simple. Enzan/Chaud was one of the most obvious choices to push Netto forward but he was in Ameroupe/Netopia for 3/4 of the season. So, out. -.-**

 **And I'm pushing the A/N but just saying thanks to blee7442 for favourite-ing/following this and the review. Hope this was better.**


	5. Chapter 5: Desert - Encounter

**A/N: I did say I was doing the timeline but I'll address the reviews first. Normally, I'll do it personally like write a response straightaway but I delayed. So better to give my appreciation from here.**

 **Rockster: Thank you for telling me the correct spelling of Tohru's name. I can't believe I forgot to check. =3= Anyway, your review really left me hanging. I never had a review that long. It shocked me. Keeping this short, I laughed at the mention of cross fused Nenji and Napalmman as a Blastoise look alike. They are. Puahaha...**

 **GiGitheHedgehog: I'm glad you think it is. Thanks for the encouragement! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman NT Warrior or its affiliated series.**

 _Italics - Roll speaking_

 _(Meiru=Maylu)_

 **Timeline**

Day 1 - Meiru and Roll gets digitized to the Cyberspace.

Day 2 - Meiru adjusts to survive in the desert however gets caught in a sandstorm. Hikari Yuichirou confirms that Meiru has forever been deleted.

Day 3 - Netto broods the lost of his friend's 'death'. Roll finds something astonishing and Dark Rockman makes a move to find the pink Navi.

Day 4 - Netto regains his hope from a wake up by Dekao. Meanwhile...

* * *

 **Day 4**

"You see that, Roll?" Meiru asked as she peeked from the sand dune.

 _Hai, Meiru-chan. Strange… they usually don't come out into the open._ Roll said.

"Strange or not, Roll, we can't move till they pass."

Roll didn't have anything to say back. It was strange how quickly adapted the two were to their situation. Meiru sensed Roll going quiet. She breathed out. She still hadn't managed to ask Roll what happened. So far, it was good. They hadn't encountered any trouble except for the sandstorm and not a single virus had come up. Meiru wanted to think that things were looking up. Sadly, even thinking that things might go easy was a sure fire way for you to be proven wrong. The only reason they didn't encounter any viruses was mainly because of the lack of them. Or the fact they travelled mostly towards evening and resting in the day.

And now, Roll and Meiru had decided to pick up the pace after an audible growl coming from Meiru. They both knew what that meant. They needed to find a source of food and water. So, opting to start travelling early, it was only a 2 hours later they encountered it: a virus. To make it even worse, it wasn't a low level Mettaur or some weak type. Of all the things they could have encountered, Meiru was met with the sight of a Big Snake virus. Topping it off, Roll commented it was a category 3 which led her to explain that it was of fire element and with a high level of hit points.

Meiru cursed in her mind about how unpredictably things could change an instant for her.

"In the first place, why isn't it moving? I thought viruses don't stay in one place?" Meiru asked.

 _I'm not sure. We Net Navis don't know the nature of viruses to be exact. The only thing we do know is they cause harm. Just in case Meiru-chan, don't let it see you._

"Alright, then what do we do now? We can't just wait for it to move."

 _Do you think we can go around it instead?_

Meiru looked towards her left and right, and then voiced her opinion. "There's not much cover in either side. If we crawl, it could be possible…" She ducked her head as the Giant Snake looked like it was scanning the area around it. If Meiru's clothing was more in tuned with her surroundings, it might have been a lot easier to camouflage herself. But no, she had to wear clothes with the colour pink. "Do you think we can go around it? The sand on our right has a bit more cover."

 _You shouldn't be doing this, Meiru-chan. Can you last another day?_

Meiru popped her head back from the dune, shaking her head even if her Navi couldn't see her. "No, I don't think so. I think tomorrow would be my limit."

Her Navi contemplated at her words. There was no sure fact that the virus would move by tomorrow. And the odds of finding water if the virus moved within a day was a bit of a farfetched hope.

 _We have no choice then. Meiru-chan before you start, move towards the right side of the dune more. The virus would have a harder time to spot you._

"Okay." Meiru slowly slid a bit further from the top of the dune and begun to carefully walk across where she determined the spot was further from the Giant Snake but also provided enough cover. However, Meiru had to time it correctly to go over the dune. One wrong move and she'll attract the virus. Pink _was_ easily spotted. "When, Roll?"

 _Wait. Is the virus still looking in your direction?_

"It's just moving its head towards the left side of the dune."

 _Then, you're clear. Go slowly, Meiru-chan. Once you're down, quickly lie flat._

Meiru counted to 3 before bursting with determination she didn't knew she had, onto going down the dune without making a racket. It was difficult with the sand going down with her. She glanced at the virus. It was still preoccupied. Meiru slid down rapidly. It was a gamble but going down slowly no matter what Roll told her, wasn't sitting well with the cross fused human. She didn't know when the virus would stop scanning the left side of the area but knew it wasn't long. Meiru concentrated on the task at hand. Another few seconds and… she made it! Quickly lying on her stomach, Meiru held her breath as she felt the presence of the virus turning its attention to the right side area. Closing her eyes tightly, she internally wished. 'Don't find out. Don't find out. Don't find out.'

Minutes passed by painstakingly slow for the pink cross fused human. Then she felt the ground vibrate as the virus returned back to its usual location. Meiru released her breath. She felt her heart pound at the thought of what would have happened if she was found. Deleted, maybe? But she was human, maybe it'll return her to the human world? Meiru shook her head. If things were that simple, she would've tested the theory but Roll would have stopped her. It's too dangerous, she would say, while scolding her NetOp.

 _Meiru-chan? It's okay to start now. The Giant Snake virus wouldn't repeatedly scan its surroundings._

Meiru let out a small sound of agreement to let her Navi know she listened. Then, she started to crawl. At first, it wasn't bad. She could rest her feet without pushing them to their limit. She retracted her initial thought of crawling after the first hour.

'This is the worst.' Meiru's crawl was faster than a turtle moving however, it certainly wasn't faster than a hamster making its way to the other side of its cage. She had to stop every once in a while to catch her breath. Plus, using her elbows and knees to crawl wasn't pleasant either. She was sure they were sore from crawling slowly and sustaining her position. Meiru sighed. She risked a glance towards the virus. They had about covered a fourth of their destination to the safe zone. A remarkable feat for crawling slowly in the past hour, though, it also meant she wasn't even halfway there.

Her mind drifting away, Meiru felt herself wondering about unnecessary things like if her clothes were getting dirty or would her hair frizz from being cooped in the helmet for too long. Roll finding her NetOp not moving asked, _Something on your mind, Meiru-chan?_

"It was just some silly things, Roll. I actually thought to check if the clothes were dirty or if I smell…" Meiru paused having the notion Roll was giggling. "What's so funny?"

 _Meiru-chan, if you didn't say these things, I might be more worried about you. You're still a girl. It's okay to be worried about this stuff._

"When I'm at home, I guess its fine. Here? Now? I-It doesn't seem right."

 _Why? Because you're stuck in this world? Meiru-chan, sometimes, it's good to let yourself go in a while. You don't always have to concentrate on finding a way out. Ah, that came out wrongly, what I meant to say, it's good to let your thoughts drift. In other words, relax._

Meiru pondered at Roll's words. Her Navi was true. She had been dead set in finding a way out. And when her thoughts rolled, it only brought her to think about the negative. On the other hand, thinking about if her clothes were dirty was not a reassuring way of telling herself she was fine. Why couldn't it have drifted to a happy memory of her friends?

 _Meiru-chan, are you still good to continue?_ Roll asked patiently.

"Yeah." Meiru stopped her mind from floating away and focused at the task at hand. A cool breeze blew against her face causing her hair to flip gently. The cross fused human took no notice of this and continued to crawl. Dust rose slowly, brushing against her too. The action repeated a few times and Meiru felt a sneeze coming on.

"A-A-ACHOO!" Panicked at the virus hearing her sneeze, Meiru tried to press her body flat towards the floor. She waited.

Tick…Tock… Tick…Tock...

Feeling relieved at nothing coming, Meiru exhaled. "That was a close one." She continued to crawl enjoying the light wind ruffling her clothes, not minding how her hair was also caught in its breeze. And that was most possibly the mistake she had made.

Halfway through, Meiru stopped to rest, only to find the ground vibrating beneath her. Thinking the virus was heading in the area she was in, Meiru risked a peek. Her heart nearly jumped out as she saw the virus looking in her direction; No, at her.

"W-what? How?" Turning around to see what had alerted it to her presence, Meiru groaned. "Of all the… my HAIR?!"

 _Meiru-chan…_

Meiru stifled a curse. Now that she was found out there was no point in crawling. She got up and ran.

"Roll, what do I do?" Meiru panted.

 _We don't have any chips and the only thing we have is- OH MY- MEIRU-CHAN DODGE!_

Startled at the fierceness of her Navi, Meiru unintentionally stopped. "Wha-" She didn't have a chance to continue. She felt the incoming force rather than its presence. Smacked suddenly by its tail, Meiru whizzed through the air, bounced on the hard desert ground twice and came to a dead stop. Apparently, the Giant Snake virus was faster than they both had expected. Even if Meiru was running, it had caught up to its prey. After all, they were in its territory. Gleeful at finding a lost Navi, the virus zoomed towards the dazed girl.

* * *

 **High Building**

"Send the smaller viruses to these areas." Dark Rockman instructed the Darkloids. "Have them attack only the girl I showed you. Be sure you know where those viruses are going. The stronger ones can go to these undesignated areas."

"Is that all, Dark Rockman-sama?" Cloudman asked.

"If anything you deem looks strange, let me know right away." Dismissing them with the final order, Dark Rockman watched as they teleported themselves out. He then turns his attention to Tesla sleeping within one of the rooms. With the girl taking second priority, Dark Rockman mused whether he should erase those Neo World Three members' memories now or later. With this variable in play, the Net Police would lose their only chance at getting the information. Dark Rockman tilted his head side to side, what should he do next?

* * *

 **Cyber Space – Desert**

 _Meiru-chan, Meiru-chan! You need to get up!_ Roll shouted continuously at her operator.

Her head swirling in a haze, Meiru barely registered what was going on. In the heat of her pain, Meiru almost wished her Navi would just shut up. It was rude, she knows but with her head throbbing and her body having taking the brunt of the landing, Meiru wanted Roll to tone down her volume. It was a miracle she didn't have any broken bones. Bruises definitely but they were manageable.

The virus was dashing towards them and Meiru took her time in getting her bearings. Frustrated at her NetOp, Roll shouted, _MEIRU-CHAN! JUMP TO THE LEFT!_

Even with her mind not clear, as if her body knows it's in danger, Meiru followed Roll's command. A split second later, she felt the force of the virus body whooshing past her. Sand billowed past, entering the girl's throat causing her to cough harshly.

"What *cough* should we *cough* do now Roll?" Meiru asked before thumping her chest making it resumed to normal breathing.

Roll being fused with Meiru was internally biting her lip well if she had one, it would be imaginary. There was no way they could get away. What was she supposed to say? Stand and fight? And maybe they could get away from being deleted? Who was she kidding? They were done for.

Feeling her Navi was at a loss, Meiru pushed past the pain and stood. She had to be strong. There was no one to help her. She could do this.

"Roll… What are our chances of beating it?" Meiru continued ignoring the sudden rise in her heart beat.

 _WHAT?!_ Shocked out of internal rambling of feeling at her lowest, Roll felt awe at her Net Op's sudden courage and the need to tell her she was crazy. _Meiru-chan, this isn't some sort of virus that'll be deleted with just one hit. Its hit points are a lot higher than we have faced alone and those we have encountered are usually with Rockman and the others._

"But what other options do we have?" Meiru continued as she stared at the virus from where it had vanished from sight moments after it missed attacking.

… _But Meiru-chan, we have no battle chips! The only weapons would be the basic functions and even that won't be enough take it out. You could get deleted! We won't split when you've taken more than my damage intake. And I know that fall injured you, even with my self-healing ability, it won't be healed easily._

"Roll…"

 _And this isn't something we should be doing at all! Oh Navi! My CPU isn't build-_

"Roll…"

 _-and Rush is still out of it. This is beginning to look worse than I imagined._

"ROLL!" Sensing her Navi, snapped from her rambling, Meiru worked, "First off, you need to calm down. And we've managed to do some stuff without Netto and Rockman backing us the whole time. Re- What's...?" Meiru jumped away from where she was standing watching in amazement as the Big Snake virus erupted below.

"Are you serious?!" Meiru shouted. Quickly, she called out her Navi's long range weapon watching as the pink coloured bow quickly formed into her arm. Nevertheless, she continued talking to her Navi, "Roll, you've been supporting me ever since we're here. I expected either one of us to break down and panic. And I'm glad it's sooner. Back to the topic; remember how we fended off the Asteroid Navi once atop the television station roof? We dealt with him till Netto came."

Meiru shot arrows at the snake, as it slithered its way towards her. The damage dealt was little, chipping slowly at the virus' hit points. Arrow after arrows followed Meiru's barrage on the snake. Hissing at the attacks, the snake moved faster dead set on getting to the Navi. At the last moment, Meiru dodged out of its way and the snake continued its journey and ending it by barreling into the sand. Meiru took the chance to continue.

"Where were we? Oh yeah, don't tell Netto this but I felt frustrated that he gave the Asteroid Navi the final blow. We dealt all the damage and he just came in! I mean okay maybe we found them by accident, but wasn't he helping Jasmine? Of all times to pay attention, he sure has a way to take away the spotlight. Why do you think I slapped him?" Meiru jokingly added, though her focus was on her surroundings. "The point is we can do fine without the others sometimes. And that's because you were always there. You, Roll-chan, gave me the confidence to do things. And besides, I think we can take this virus down."

Meiru ended her speech to Roll, as she felt the ground vibrate beneath her. She then jumped high in the air. What she did not expect was the virus to follow her after it burst from the ground.

'Oh, sh-'

 _Meiru-chan, hurry and fire an arrow towards the eyes!_

Heeding her command, Meiru with her heart thumping with adrenaline, focus her sight towards the incoming virus. At the mark of 3, she released the trigger, smiling in satisfaction as it hit right in the spot causing roars of pain echoing all around her. The snake continued writhing allowing Meiru to talk freely.

"Roll, how did you know that would work?"

 _I didn't. I just know that no one likes being poked in the eyes._

Meiru laughed. "It's nice to hear you again, Roll. I've hit it a lot with the arrows, is the hit points at least at half point?"

 _No, sorry Meiru-chan. You only wiped a third of his hit points._

"What if I used 'Roll Flash'? Would that chip his life more?"

 _That attack does have a wide range but it's low in damage. Our best bet is to continue using my Arrows. Also, we can't just head in. We have to constantly attack with arrows all the while avoiding the Big Snake virus. Just to add, from what I've seen when you were fighting, it's toying with you._

"What? Ugh… So, fire constantly huh? I thought so. Wait, how about we charge the Arrows?"

 _Charge them?_

"Like what Netto and Rockman did with Rock Buster. We've never tried a charged Roll Arrow. Netto mentioned once that his Rock Buster became powerful after cross-fusing with Rockman. I don't have doubt that your Roll Arrow may also be powered up but maybe we haven't used it yet."

 _It's possible but even with that, it's not enough. Meiru-chan, you have to wear the virus down. Though, your injuries…_

"They don't hurt too much." Meiru lied. She winced as she breathed in. They were causing the girl pain and it didn't help she was running around while trying not to get killed from the virus. "I think your healing ability is working through them."

Roll was skeptical but didn't pursue. _Alright..._

"Wear it down? It's going to be hard but I think I can do that." Meiru focused her sight onto the snake as it made its way towards her. The unmistakable fury on its face told the girl enough. It wanted to kill them. Meiru swallowed a sigh and instead pulled up her courage. "Let's go, Roll."

 **An hour later**

Meiru lay down on the sand, a few feet across where the virus had been disintegrated with a face of exhaustion. "I can't… believe… that work." She breathed in a lungful of air. Grimacing at the pain flooding her systems as her adrenaline rush was over. "I can't feel my legs."

Roll responded to her NetOp. _Mou, Meiru-chan. When I said wear it out, I didn't mean you had to keep running in circles all the while shooting the arrows and dodging its attacks. It was even worse when the virus kept on going after being pelt with all those arrows. Plus how you almost got flattened, it nearly made my core stop._

"Sorry, Roll… but at least… we managed… to beat it… right?"

Roll shook her non-existing head. _Beat it, yes. It was a close call. Luckily the charged Roll arrow did far more damage than I predicted._

Meiru forced out a laugh. "Even I was surprised, the damage and range of it…" She recalled the powerful burst when she unleashed the charged attack, her mouth gaping at the ridiculous amount of potency and range.

 _The only setback was the amount of time to charge. It took about 15 minutes for maximum capability, if I'm not mistaken._

"Who cares Roll? We did it!" Meiru punched her fist in the air then let it fall down back. "Ow…"

 _Your injuries! How bad are they?_

Meiru bit her lip. "They're just bruises and sore muscles. I think my ribs might be bruised." She sucked in a breath and hissed out. "Yup, bruised."

 _Thank goodness, we're cross fused at the moment. When you landed and bounced twice…_

"Don't remind me. Should we get going?" Some way or another, Meiru felt her Navi burning a glare at the back of her head. "Hahaha… It was a joke, Roll." Meiru weakly added though, she attempted to stand but fell back down with a cry.

 _What is it? What's wrong?_

"My ankle. Damn it, I must have gotten it from-" Meiru halted.

 _From? Ah! The charged Roll Arrow isn't it? I thought it was strange how that much force in one direction didn't give you any trouble. It should have sent you flying back. You stood your ground. Meiru-chan! Of all the…_ Roll stopped. She could scold her NetOp later. _How bad is it?_

"It's a sprain. It's not broken or anything." Meiru sighed in relief that Roll wasn't going to give her an earful. "So… I take it we're not going anywhere soon?"

 _Uh-huh. Rest until your injuries have been healed. Even if I would like for you to rest the whole day, Meiru-chan, you don't have much time._

"Yeah, I know. Okay then, wake me up when it's time to go." Without waiting a reply, Meiru let the darkness that was edging in the back of her mind takeover, lulling her into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Quick thanks to the following for favouriting/following this story:** **GiGitheHedgehog and IcebatofValikinRRBZ8. Sorry if I missed anyone. *sigh* This is one confusing fight scene. I'm not very good with these but finally, they get to fight a virus! And one where they do get injuries. Things are going to get a bit hectic from here. And this is not some story where Dark Rockman will capture Meiru and Netto will save the day. Though that wouldn't be bad, this story focuses on the two girls. And bringing the old characters back. Also, I believe, they are prone to saying some bad words(they did say in the anime mostly Netto I think), I'll just put '*' when the situation calls for it. I relate virus' to those from Battle Network though I used a bit of imagination to change the way they attack and make them a bit better. And yes, I've given Meiru and Roll, a powered attack. My A/N took about 600 words. Next chapter is going to be start of everything. *grins***


End file.
